rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Nightmare in America
A Witch Doctor plans to destroy America by putting bad dreams around Americans and 50 states so it’s up to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and all of their friends and family to stop that Witch Doctor. (It’s a sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Dimension Wars). Charcters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Jim Brady * Marci Brady * Annie Brady * Jake Brady * Robin Brady * Carissa Yasuda the Leader of Japanese Heroines * Anika Tanaka the Rookie of Japanese Heroines * Fifi Saturna the Smartest of Japanese Heroines * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Bill Brady * Jeanne Brady * Katie Brady * Megan Brady * Erin Brady * Fuji Yasuda (Carissa’s Brother) * Mitchell (Fuji’s Canadian Friend) * Samuel (Mitchell’s Brother) * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Noah Yasuda (Carissa’s Sister’s son) * Patricia Yasuda (Carissa’s Sister and Noah’s Mother) * Grammy and Pop-pop Brady’s * Jade and Fong Yasuda (Carissa’s parents) Plot/Chapters Chapter 1: A Evil Witch Doctor - Once upon a time in an island, an evil witch doctor who has been trapped in the treasure trunk because he is punished for putting some nightmares in America about 500 years ago. He decides to wait for someone to let him free in no time. 500 years later the African Safari crew came to the cave and they see a treasure so they have to open the trunk and free the witch doctor named Dr. Frocassier who is very happy to be free again so once again he has plans this time to put all nightmares in every United States of America so he now banished the African Safari crew in the continent treasure so Dr. Frocassier can go to the United States of America and put all nightmares in every 50 States started one of the original states. Chapter 2: Company Picnic - One morning in the city of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters came to there to visit their favorite friends and they have to split up and go the different way, Mr. Peabody and Sherman has to go see Rocky and Bullwinkle at their home while Wendy and the Witch Sisters has to go visit Casper and the Ghostly Trios at Whipstaff Manor (which it’s move to Frostbite Falls last year after the whole demension adventures with Monica). When Mr. Peabody and Sherman came to Rocky and Bullwinkle’s house, Rocky asked Sherman is he is ready for Frostbite Falls School and he said yes so Rocky and Sherman left for Frostbite Falls School. After that, Mr. Peabody and Bullwinkle saw a flying letter from Dudley and Nell and it’s a invite to their company picnic so Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody get all of their things for the picnic and head to see Dudley and Nell. As Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody found where Dudley and Nell are, Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash decided to pull pranks on them, they are all doing water buckets on them until Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Dudley and Nell found out what are Boris, Natasha and Snidely are doings, so they are all started arguing. Chapter 3: A Bad Dream Begins - Suddenly there was some skeletons, demons and some other things coming to Frostbite Falls, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Dudley, Nell and Snidely can see those same creatures from their bad dream last night. The gang saw these caves men are coming to Frostbite Falls School and Rocky and Sherman can be in trouble so Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Dudley, Nell and Snidely must go save them immediately. As Rocky and Sherman are having their lunch time in the cafeteria, they see the cave men are breaking every tables. The coach came and he demanded those cave men to go away from here but those cave men started hitting the coach with their weapons. Fortunately, Mr. Peabody signals Rocky and Sherman as they walk outside of school and meet him, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Dudley, Nell and Snidely at the playground, they see everything what the grown ups found. The gang has to split up and find out what is going on, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha went the left way while Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell and Snidely went the right way. Chapter 4: Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha Meets the Witch Doctor - After Rocky and Bullwinkle and their rivlas left, they hears something is laughing and it’s came from the cave and inside the cave was Dr. Frocassier who told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha that he is planning to destroy America and put all the nightmares in 50 states. Boris is not very happy about this so he asked Dr. Frocassier why is he planning to put all nightmares in America, Dr. Frocassier told him, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha once he destroy America with all nightmares, America is no longer free country, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha must find Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell and Snidely immediately. Meanwhile in Frostbite Falls, Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Bao-Lisi, Na-Ta-Sha, Mitsura Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei’er and Snide-Injury show with their magic and they see something is wrong in Frostbite Falls. As Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell and Snidely can’t find someone who is causing this city, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha told them that it’s a witch doctor who has put all nightmares in America and the immortal witches are shocked because Dr. Frocassier is back so they told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends that they can take care of Dr. Frocassier so as the immortal witches came to him, They demands Dr. Frocassier to let those mortals and normals American go but Dr. Frocassier refuses so he trap the immortal witches in the bottle. Chapter 5: Perils in Whipstaff Manor - After Dr. Frocassier has kidnaps the immortal gang inside the bottle, Mr. Peabody has an idea so he told the gang instead of the immortal witches it’s just mortal witches and it’s Wendy and the Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) and they’re at Whipstaff Manor with Casper, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso), Spooky and Poil so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends must go to Whipstaff Manor immediately. When the gang made their way to Whipstaff Manor, the house got picked up and it’s turned out to be Dr. Frocassier who causing Whipstaff Manor. Bullwinkle throw Rocky to the house and grabbed as they are fighting over the house. Then suddenly, the Witch Sisters weren't very happy because Dr. Frocassier has returned so they and Wendy try to use their larger magic to get rid of him but Dr. Frocassier has stolen their magic and then Spooky and the Ghostly Trios scare that mean witch doctor away. Poor Wendy and the Witch Sisters because they had small magic now and Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends told them, Casper, the Ghostly Trios, Spooky and Poil that witch doctor kidnap their immortal friends. Chapter 6: Trip To Poconos, Pa - If Wendy and the Witch Sisters has only little magic now and no more immortal witches, The Gang also needs help from the Brady’s because they still have their immortal friends, the Jady’s Fairies so they have to take Rocky and Bullwinkle‘s vacation tour bus and drive down from Minnesota to Pennsylvania. Meanwhile in Poconos, Pennsylvania, the Hamilton Brady’s (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin), their family members, the Langhorne Brady’s (Bill, Jeanne, Katie, Megan and Erin), Diane Sadler, Grammy and Pop-pop Brady’s are having their good vacation time then suddenly, it was a tour bus coming and it’s Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, The Ghostly Trios and Friends, whom told the Families that Dr. Frocassier has put all nightmares in America and captured the immortal witches and stolen Wendy and the Witch Sisters large magic. The Brady’s summit the Jady’s Fairies (Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake, Zobin, Phil, Deanne, Tatie, Gatie, Ratie, Began, Qurin, Tiane, Riane and Biane Handler) as they show up with their magic and the mortals Family told their immortal Fairies everything. Chapter 7: Killer Savages Attack - The Jady’s Fairies are all shocked because Dr. Frocassier is alive, they see him and his army of demons of killer savages and they began to attack Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families so the Jady’s Fairies has to use their magic to get rid of those savages as they began to fight them off, Dr. Frocassier realize that those Brady’s have their immortal friends as well so he going to plan the same thing just like he kidnapped Huaxing and Shanying and Friends. After the Jady’s Fairies finish fighting those savages, Dr. Frocassier told them that he want them to be inside of his bottle with the immortal witches, but Bim demands Dr. Frocassier to release them immediately but Dr. Frocassier refuses so he begins to capture Bim and all of his families inside of his bottle just like he did to Huaxing and Shanying and Friends and then he vanished disappeared. Chapter 8: The Flight to Japan - After that the immortal fairies were being kidnapped by Dr. Frocassier And his killer savages, they message a note to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families and it’s said to them “Now you don’t have anymore immortal friends and families, you all must go to Japan, it’s have something stronger then Dr. Frocassier‘s nightmares power, sincerity, Huaxing, Shanying, The Jady’s and Friends and Families.” But the gang doesn’t know how to go to Japan because it’s faraway from America. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends knows the way so they and the rest of the gang took a tour bus to the airport and see the Magic Flight of the Spruce Goose so they got inside it just like the last time as they buckle their seatbelts, Jim started to drive and the magic Spruce Goose begins it’s magic and gave the gang a flight to Japan. During this flight, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios told the Hamilton Brady’s about last year that they took a lot of demension adventures to save the planet, earth from the evil David Nix, they need help from Monica who had turn out to be a android cyborg and she died from being exploded and after the whole demension adventures, they returned to earth. After that, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families found the country of Japan so they all must landed there immediately. Chapter 9: Ninjas Attack - When the gang landed to Japan, they meet a Japanese guy who welcomes them in his country. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families are taking a tour around Japan and during this, three strange familiar people in three different colors hood are watching these Americans whom are looking Something is any stronger than Dr. Frocassier nightmares power. Than suddenly there’s all ninjas show up and they’re trying to attack Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families, fortunately, three people took their hoods off and turn out to be three beautiful Japanese women in super warriors outfits. A rookie woman has pink hair and wears green warrior suits name Anika Tanaka and she has her super power of earth to plant one some ninjas, a smartest woman has black hair up, wear glasses and wear blue warrior suits name Fifi Saturna and she has her super power of water to make waves on some other ninjas and a leader woman has black short hair and wear pink and red warrior suits name Carissa Yasuda and she has her super power of fire to burns those last ninjas. Carissa, Anika and Fifi are called “The Japanese Heroines” and they save Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families lives and after lives. Chapter 10: Japanese Heroines Lare - After the ninja's defeat, the Japanese girls have saved the gang lives and after lives and they told them that Dr. Frocassier has curse America into nightmares and the Japanese Heroines are shock because that evil witch doctor is back because 500 years ago their great-great grandparents just banished in the trunk and now Dr. Frocassier alive again so they decided to let Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and Friends and Families to come to the lare immediately. They meet Carissa’s brother, Fuji and his two friends from Canada, Mitchell and his brother, Samuel, their older sister, Patricia and her nonverbal son Noah (because he never talk before) and their parents, Jade and Fong. Nell said that Noah can make some whistle to help him to say something. Anyway Carissa told her family that Dr. Frocassier is back to put all nightmares in America, The Japanese Western, Noah, Patricia, Jade and Fong are all shocked Chapter 11: Kung Fu Lesson Chapter 12: The Flying Monkeys Chapter 13: Angry Birds Chapter 14: All Killer Crocodiles Kidnapped The Children Chapter 15: The Plan to Stop this Nightmare Chapter 16: The Witch Doctor’s Islands Chapter 17: The Magic Wars Chapter 18: Get Rid of Those Nightmares Chapter 19: America is Free! and the Finale Chapter